Question: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{q}{5} \div \dfrac{2q}{5}$
Answer: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $k = \dfrac{q}{5} \times \dfrac{5}{2q}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $k = \dfrac{ q \times 5 } { 5 \times 2q}$ $k = \dfrac{5q}{10q}$ Simplify: $k = \dfrac{1}{2}$